1. Field
This interface device application relates to the field of acoustic guitars, specifically to where the user requires the capability to install a transducer into the sound hole of said acoustic guitar for the purpose of high gain amplification without the common presence of objectionable feedback.
2. Prior Art
Amplification of an acoustic guitar is required for performances in public settings. This amplification is commonly initiated by holding the guitar adjacent to a stationary microphone, or mounting a microphone on the face of the guitar in or near the sound hole. In this common arrangement, if uncommon care in the placement of the equipment is not taken, then highly objectionable feedback noise results, thus limiting the ability to provide high gain acoustic guitar amplification using this typical technique. The current invention overcomes these existing limitations and enables high gain amplification utilizing an acoustic guitar.
Over the years there have been various devices which can reduce or eliminate this objectionable feedback, but each of these earlier devices has limitations which this current invention is designed to overcome. Further, the feedback reduction devices did not necessarily directly attach the transducer within the sound hole, or provide a means to electrically complete the circuit. The discussion that follows in this section will discuss prior art and how each of these by themselves do not fully address overcoming the problems associated with getting high gain amplification when utilizing an acoustic guitar. Whereas the current patent application addresses each of the issues as part of an overall systematic approach to address the mounting of the transducer within the sound hole in a manner that greatly reduces the feedback, while also providing a means to electrically close the circuit's to enable high gain amplification utilizing an acoustic guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,830 A to Damiano describes a plug to cover the sound hole of an acoustic guitar. The plug completely covers the hole. This technique does eliminate the amplification feedback; however the underlying sound of the acoustic guitar may be significantly affected. Completely covering the sound hole alters the inherent sound of the underlying acoustic guitar, whereas the current invention introduces significantly less alteration to the underlying sound, while still allowing the high gain amplification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,186 A to Ikuma describes a musical device for stringed musical instruments. This prior art provides a means of mounting pickups within the sound hole, as well as allowing for the pick-up to be detachable. However, this prior art does not address a means to significantly reduce, or eliminate, the objectionable feedback that normally occurs in the amplified acoustic guitar application, whereas the current patent application does address this objection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,210 A to Palazzolo describes a detachable electric guitar pick-up system. This prior art is not applicable to an acoustic guitar application, and thus the feedback reduction implementation is not present since it is not required, whereas the current patent application addresses the acoustic guitar application and the need for feedback reduction for successful implementation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,716 A to Pagelli describes rotatable pick-up head for electric guitar. This prior art is applicable to electric guitars and allows and the pick-up to be rotated; however it does not address the feedback reduction necessary for use on an acoustic guitar configuration. Whereas the current patent application specifically addresses the elimination of feedback associated with amplification of an acoustic guitar while still allowing rotational adjustment of the pick-up within the sound hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,158 A to Riboloff describes a pickup, including mounting apparatus thereof, for a strained musical instrument having a sound hole. This prior art allows for the mounting of the pick-up within the acoustic guitar sound hole, however it does not do that in combination with the feedback reduction device. Whereas the current that an application directly addresses a means to mount the pick-up, allow would just meant of the pick-up within the sound hole, and has built in feedback reduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,688 A to Donnell describes a transducer system for acoustic instruments. This prior art provides a means for locating a pickup within the guitar, as well as detachable plugs for interfacing to the instrument. This prior art implementation does not address feedback associated with high gain amplification associated with an acoustic guitar, whereas overcoming this limitation is one of the benefits of the currently applied for patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,322 A to Baker describes a feedback minimizing device. This prior art device completely covers the sound hole. Completely covering the sound hole can significantly alter the inherent sound of the underlying acoustic guitar, whereas the current invention introduces significantly less alteration to the underlying sound since it retains much of the sound hole opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,422 A to Chapman describes a compartmentalized pick-up module for stringed musical instruments. This prior art is intended four utilization on instruments which do not contain a resident cavity, whereas the current patent application specifically addresses the application associated with that acoustic guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,293 B1 to LaBarbera describes a system for generating percussion sounds from stringed instruments. This prior art provides the means to mount various transducers within the hollow body of a guitar for the purpose of using those transducers as triggering mechanisms. Whereas the current patent application addresses transducers solely mounted in an acoustic guitar sound hole in a manner that eliminates inherent high gain feedback, while maintaining the essential underlying guitar sound characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,390 B1 to Rogers describes a triad pick-up. This prior art provides a means to mount multiple pickups within the sound hole of an acoustic guitar, as well as various optional electronic to controls and filters for each of the transducers. This prior art does not address elimination of the amplification feedback, whereas this feedback elimination in the presence of a transducer in the sound hole, is one of the primary purposes of the current patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,851,684 B1 to Anderson describes an anchor bracket for musical instrument strings. The purpose of this prior art is to provide a means of quickly and securely attaching strings to the guitar. Where as in the current that an application the anchor bracket must be metallic and is used for the purpose of completing the electromechanical circuit between the guitar strings and the magnetic pick-up. This prior are serves as an element of the overall currently for applied for patent. This prior art is not claimed as part of this current patent application, but rather is an element of the overall patent application as described in the description section.